Taming the Beast
by CraftMama
Summary: When Thor came to bring Loki back home, he didn't come alone. Rated M for language and heavy petting. AU, obviously, and slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Title: Taming the Beast

Chapter: 1

Rating: M

Summary: Thor didn't come alone to bring Loki back. Rated M for heavy petting

AN: This is my first attempt at writing in about, oh, 10 years or more. I apologize in advance if I'm rusty. I do havethis mostly worked out in my head, so please bear with me. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Taming the Beast

Chapter 1

"I don't have it."

The look on Thor's face was priceless. I didn't even flinch as he summoned his mighty Mjolnir and snarled in my face. The spoiled prince, not used to being denied. Pathetic.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where."

"You listen well, brother." Suddenly, a flash came from my right and my so called brother was gone. Seems my captures don't care for him either.

"I'm listening," I snarked. I contemplated my situation. Of course, I could leave while Thor was preoccupied with the metal man, however, that would defeat the purpose of my getting "caught" in the first place. Sighing, I sat cross legged on the floor and waited for the weaklings to finish their quarrel.

"Loki?"

The air left my lungs and my body went cold at the soft voice behind me. '_He didn't,_' I think. '_He couldn't possibly be that heartless_.' I closed my eyes and prayed to the Allfather that her voice was in my head. A mental fracture, brought on by my exile and separation from the one person I truly cared for. The only one to love me unconditionally.

"Loki?" she choked out again. I knew if I turned, she would be there, silent tears falling down her face, hands clenched to try to control her emotions. I've not seen her since the day I was cast out but I've thought of her every day since.

Slowly, I turned to face her.

"Kagome." Her name barely escapes my mouth before she flings herself at me. Automatically, I wrap one arm around her and use one arm to brace myself.

"Aniki!"

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Not all chapters will be this short, just trying to get the feel for writing back :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Title: Taming the Beast

Chapter: 2

Rating: M

Summary: Thor didn't come alone to bring Loki back. Kagome/Banner rated M for heavy petting

AN: Thank you for the reviews. It occurred to me I should label POV. Sorry, hopefully you got that it was Loki's POV last chapter.

Taming the Beast

Chapter 2

KAGOME POV

I stood quietly next to my brother Thor, taking in my surroundings. After finally reuniting with my aniki, he is taken from me, again. Thor and two other men met us at the mountain top where I found Loki.

Now we were in a flying ship, listening to Loki talk to the tall dark man about the Tesseract and mindless beasts on a small projection. I should have been amazed that I could see the image of my brother from another location, but growing up with Loki's magic, not many things surprised me, only ignited my curiosity.

This is the first time I had even been allowed out of Asgard and I was eager to know everything about this strange world. All around me I could see men and women sitting in front of screens. There was a large table where one of the men who took my brother sat along with a handsome man in glasses and a beautiful woman with short red hair. The man in glasses had a strange air about him. I could tell immediately that was not like the other humans. Something seemed to be warring inside him and my curiosity grew.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." I startled slightly, not aware how distracted I was, until a booming voice came from my right. The man who came in was the other one to detain my brother, although he did not have his metal suit on. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing. Also, it means…" He playfully swatted my brother on the arm and made to join the table when he saw me.

"Well, hello Kitten. I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier. I am Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He grabbed my hand and made to touch it to his lips. My eyes widened and before I could pull my hand from him, I found myself pulled behind my brother.

"Touch her again, Metal Man, and you will find out how mean my swing can be," Thor growled out.

"Ok that's enough, children." The dark man who was interrogating Loki had returned. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thor, would you care to introduce us to this young lady?" All eyes fell to me and I squirmed under the attention.

"This is the Asgardian princess, Lady Kagome. She is sister to Loki and I." I stepped to the side of him to better see everyone. The man opened his mouth to speak and was beaten to the punch.

"Well, Lady Kitten, again, I am Tony Stark. This one eyed guy here is Director Nick Fury. The distrustful woman with the red hair is Agent Natasha Romanoff. The dashing man in the flag suit is Steve Rogers, also Captain America. And this is Dr Bruce Banner." He walked over to the man in glasses and grabbed his hand. "Dr Banner, your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

I quirked my eyebrow and was about to ask for further information when I was interrupted by Director Fury.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you'd join him." Tony's eyes lit up at the prospect and I was glad to be forgotten.

"Well then, shall we play, Dr?" He turned hooded eyes to me. "Goodbye, Lady Kitten, I shall see you soon."

Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Title: Taming the Beast

Chapter: 2

Rating: M

Summary: Thor didn't come alone to bring Loki back. Kagome/Banner rated M for heavy petting

AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers. I apologize for taking long to update.

Taming the Beast

Chapter 3

Bruce POV

"I want to talk to Aniki." Kagome has been pouting in the corner with her brother, Thor, for that last half an hour, trying to get him to agree to let her speak with Loki. The siblings had joined Tony and me in the lab to try to help locate the Tesseract. Currently, they were proving to be more of a distraction than an asset, but Tony thought it was amusing. Actually, Kagome herself was the distraction more than anything.

Since first seeing her on the bridge of the ship, the burning anger that simmers under the surface because of the Other Guy has changed. I can usually feel his emotions, and it's always rage there, right under my skin just waiting for me to slip up so the Other Guy can take control of our body. At first, the rage turned to an odd feeling of curiosity. Something about her had gotten his attention. Recently, I've felt a strong sense of possessiveness from him. It seems to be stronger than the rage. If I didn't have immense control over myself, he would have been released the first time I felt it.

I had to admit that Kagome was a beautiful young lady, or demi god. Unlike Thor and the warriors that came to Earth to help defeat the Destroyer, she was not in armor or anything useful in battle. She was dressed very conservatively, compared to her brothers, in a plain white gown with a gold sash and sleeves that went slightly past her fingertips. She had brilliant blue eyes and black hair with a golden wreath on top of her head. I wondered at her parentage, since she really looked nothing like Thor, except for her eyes. Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

"So Lady Kitten, how exactly are you related to Thor and Loki? I'm not seeing a strong family resemblance here." Tony glanced at the monitors to make sure the programs were still running before turning in his seat and leaning back with his hands locked behind his head.

Kagome seemed to blush a little at the question and looked down.

"Kagome's mother was a Japanese priestess here on Midgard during Japan's Fuedal Era," Thor started. "During one of the Allfather's trips to your planet, he took her into his bed and she was conceived. Because her mother was a priestess with holy powers, Kagome was brought to be raised on Asgard."

"So, you're actually half human, half Asgardian," said Tony. You could see the wheels spinning in his head as he pondered that. The scientist in me was almost giddy, thinking of the things we could learn from her.

"She may be half Midgardian, but she has never known anything but Asgard and she is no less my sister than if she had been born of Gaea." Thor grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and brought her in for a half hug. Her eyes were slightly glossy and I knew we had hit a sore subject for her. I had a strong urge to comfort her that I wasn't sure was coming from me or the Other Guy.

Kagome sniffled slightly. "I still want to talk to Loki," she said in a small voice. She looked up at her brother with big eyes. "Please, Thor-nii, I haven't seen him for so long." Her eyes looked ready to release the tears that were there and I was ready to give her anything she asked for. Thor tried to give her a stern look, but failed miserably.

"I will allow you to speak with him, ONLY if I am in the room with you. I do not trust Loki right now."

A huge grin split across her face and her eyes were suspiciously clear instantly. She threw her arms around Thor's neck and hugged him tightly. A huge sense of possessiveness and anger ran down my body and I actually took a step towards them before catching myself and forcing myself to freeze in place.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Kagome practically skipped out of the room towards Loki's cell. Thor had a look of disbelief on his face and let out a chuckle, running his hand down his face, following his little sister.

"Am I ever not going to fall for that?"


End file.
